Star Crossed Lovers of Panem
by fatedtopretendd
Summary: Ryan Atwood goes to the Hunger Games where he meets Marissa Cooper. He's from District 12, she's from District 1. An instant attraction forms between them but what will happen in the deadly surroundings of the Hunger Games? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is supposed to be an Ryan and Marissa fanfiction but this first chapter does end up focusing mainly on Ryan. I've never been much into AU fanfics but I've gotten caught up in all the Hunger Games obsession and I just had an idea that needed to be put into words. For those not aware of the series, the book is set in Panem previously known as good old North America. There are 12 Districts and The Capitol where much of the governing body resides. A nation is in a state of oppression and several fractions of the 12 Districts are in poverty. Every year, 1 boy and 1 girl (aged 12-18) are randomly chosen as tributes for the Hunger Games however one can volunteer as tribute which is often the case in some of the slightly well-of districts such as 1 and 2. The 24 tributes must then fight to death, the purpose of the games is to remind the districts of the suffering caused by uprisings in the past. That's the basic premise of The Hunger Games but chances this fic will be a lot more enjoyable for those who are already fans of the series. I shall be very grateful to anyone who gives this a go and leaves a comment. This is my first ever go at writing a fanfiction so I could really do with some feedback. Secondly I have no idea if there is an audience for this in the OC/RM fanfic reading world so if people were to leave a review it would be incredibly helpful indication for whether I should continue with this. Anyway, that's all I have to say, sorry it was so long. Please do read and review!**_

Ryan Atwood is just a boy from the Seam, just like so many in District 12. He hasn't had an easy life but nor has anyone in the seam. He doesn't pity himself, he just focuses on the present, on surviving in this terrible world where starvation could grip you any second. The years of hunger, the pressures of looking after his family and the tensions of survival have taken its toll on the 18 year old, wearing down his boyish face. As he stands in the town centre amongst the masses of kids waiting to be reaped, he spots the faces who have been part of his bleak life; some bring back brief memories of joy but most only cause anguish.

In the outskirts of the crowd he sees his mother huddled against his big brother, Trey. He loves them but he can't help looking at them without feelings pangs of resentment. His mother was supposed to look after them after their father disappeared and Trey was supposed to look after him when his mother failed.

He can't remember him or he doesn't want remember him. Sometimes he had vague recollections of a man who used to beat his wife and his kids. He doesn't ever try to search the reasons behind his disappearance because that will only cause more those bitter memories to surface. He hates him for how he broke their family and robbed him of the little chance he had a happy childhood. Then his anger turns to his mother who in the aftermath of her husband's disappearance, only cared to find herself her next drink, neglecting her kids in the process. During that time he remembers the moments when him and Trey were a team working together, hunting in the woods to feed themselves. But when his mother seemed to get better, Trey began to grow more distant. Once he was 18, he started working the coal mines and the money he earned ended up fueling his own drug habit. It was left to Ryan alone to look after himself and his mother.

Ryan kept scanning the crowds until he spotted Seth Cohen, the dark haired, wiry boy who in some ways had been more of brother to Ryan than Trey ever had been. Seth had always been a target for bullies. It was pathetic since almost all the boys were twice his size and about 3 or 4 years ago, when the violence kept escalating, Ryan finally intervened. Ryan hadn't expected a friendship to form but the next day Seth sheepishly sat down next to Ryan at lunch and when Ryan didn't turn him away, Seth kept doing it. Over time, although Ryan preferred to keep to himself, he soon came to like Seth as more time passed, he also got to know his family.

Ryan couldn't begin describe his debt to Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. When both Trey and his mother appeared to disappoint him, they really treated his as one of their own, making sure he didn't go starved. They were a little better off than his family but still not so much. Kirsten came from a wealthy family but when she went against her parent's wishes and married Sandy, a mere commoner, they cut her off with only little to spare. The little made a difference along with Sandy's income but about 3 months, the accident in one of the coal mines ended up leaving Sandy bedridden and unable to work. Seth was no good at hunting, maybe so Ryan took it upon himself to hunt not only for their family, but for theirs too. It was only fair when he considered how they had treated him.

Ryan was only broken from his reverie when the voice of the lady from the Capitol boomed through the speakers announcing the beginning of the reaping. Girls were picked first - delaying Ryan's panic for a few more minutes. He watched the hand enter the bowl of names, fishing through them until a piece of paper was gripped by those immaculately manicured fingers.

"Theresa Diaz" the speaker boomed. Theresa. He knew her. They had been friends once, more than friends some might say. She had grown up with him in the Seam, there was even a time when they hunted together in the woods but once Ryan became friends with Seth, the friendship suddenly fell apart. She thought Seth wasn't like them, not part of their world. She didn't approve. Sometimes he saw her in the woods as she hunted for her own family but Ryan never said anything, he didn't think they were friends anymore.

Seeing Theresa being picked had shocked him at first but now that male tribute was about to be picked, the shock was replaced with tension. He clenched his fist, fearing his name would be called out. Life was hard but he didn't want to die, besides there were others whose life depended on him. His mother. The Cohens. And maybe even Trey; he worried how far me might go without him keeping an eye out for him. Little tremors went up and down his arm as the fear gnawed on his senses.

The speaker boomed again: "Seth Cohen". Ryan didn't feel relieved, if anything he felt worse. Seth could never survive, this was the boy who fell over while trying to gather some simple herbs in the woods. He would die on the first day in the arena. Ryan turned his head to see Kirsten's face tied in knots of agony barely holding back the flood of tears waiting to burst out. She knew it too, Seth was sure to die. Ryan couldn't let him die, he couldn't watch the Cohen slowly crumble apart and before he knew it, the words had escaped his mouth,

"I volunteer as tribute".

The Cohens had become his family in many ways and he owed them so much, this was his way of clearing his debt. He saw his mother's face, a stark white and Trey's too. Maybe if he survived, this could be the thing to make them into a family again. If he didn't, maybe Trey would finally learn to be responsible. Seth might learn to be a man. Or everything really might just fall part. But if Seth was the one to die in the arena, he knew Kirsten would eventually fall apart, perhaps go insane. Sandy in his poor state wouldn't be of much support. Ryan couldn't watch that and not break down himself. He would still be able to help out his own mother but she was doing better nowadays and there were times where he really began to think she might just survive without him. And Trey...if he died from the drugs, it would have really just been his own doing, Ryan could have had little effect on that matter.

Ryan quickly accepted his fate as he got up on the stage, unnervingly calm. He saw a brief sigh of relief flash across Kirsten's face, Seth looked visibly less anxious though terribly guilt ridden. This is what he had to do, Ryan felt sure. He had to save Seth. He has to hope he can save himself to and when turns to look at his fellow tribute, the chilling realisation sinks in. He has to kill Theresa and 22 other boys and girls. He is sparring with his emotions as it is but now he must never let them surface. He can't let himself _feel_ because if he did, he doesn't know if he could kill a single person in the arena.

When his family and friends come to visit, he gives himself the luxury of letting his emotions show for a few seconds. He tells his mother he loves her and he lets her comfort because it's the first time in a long time, and it might be the only time now, that he gets to feel like boy. When Trey comes to say goodbye, Ryan finally confronts him and tells him to grow up. He's not sure but he senses that Trey might actually try to change. Kirsten comes and is filled with gracious "thank you"s and a vow to look after his mother. Seth's the last to come. He wants to say so much, thank Ryan for what he's doing, ask him why he's doing it but he can barely look Ryan in the face. He might be the reason the boy in front of him dies, but he knows Ryan deserves his goodbye...he deserves so much more. Seth tries to speak but surprisingly for the boy who can never stop talking, his mouth seems to run dry so, the best he can manage is an awkward hug. Ryan's surprised by the embrace but he accepts it. Just as Seth leaves, he turns to stutter,

"You can do it, you can win Ryan. You're the bravest person I know...you can do it."

The little sentiment fills him with a burst of confidence. He's going to try, he's not going to stand by and let the Capitol tear him apart. When he gets on the train to the Capitol, he remembers his previous resolution - _no feelings_. He isolates himself, he ignores Theresa's existence, he forgets any friendship they ever had. He sits down to look at footage of the other tributes being picked. He watches each face with cold eyes as he tries to turn his anger at the Capitol into hatred against each face. For the most part, he manages well to keep himself detached from the other tributes until...he sees her. The girl from District 1. Her golden blonde hair glimmers against the dim sunlight, flowing in the breeze and occasionally covering her topaz eyes so she has to push the strand behind her ear. She carries herself with grace and a quite confidence as she smiles faintly to the crowds. She is beautiful in every sense of the word. Her name is Marissa Cooper; she is the girl Ryan Atwood seems incapable of forgetting as he tries to go to sleep that night.

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, big thank you to all who read the first chapter and an even bigger thank you to those who read. It's seriously muss appreciated. Also, I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up but I'm hopeful that I can be a bit quicker from now on. I've also got some non-AU one shot ideas and hopefully can get one written and posted. Anyway, that's enough for my ramble. I hope you enjoy this chapter, you get Marissa's POV and a lot more Ryan/Marissa. If you can, please do review and thanks.**

This is the moment Marissa Cooper has been trained for all her life: to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. Julie Cooper's relentless efforts have ensured that her daughter will return home victorious, the Cooper name will be the pride of District 1. When Marissa's name is called out she claps proudly. No one could tell that she might be going to her death sentence. Her father, Jimmy, however seems a lot less oblivious to that predicament. Marissa gives the crowd a confident smile but inside she feels anything but confident. She has prepared for this all her life but right now, she feels certain she's going to die but Marissa's always done a good job of hiding her true feelings. Everyone sees the beautiful girl, laughing and smiling so content with life but when no one's around, the façade crumbles. The smile vanishes and a hollow gaze takes its place. The Capitol's regime hasn't treated her very harshly thanks to her father's rather important job but she can't help resenting them for the narrow world they've created, with no hopes of freedom because if there's one thing Marissa wants it's to escape from her empty shell of a life in District 1.

She has her family and friends but even those bonds are strained. She loves her father but he's always so distant, so busy with his work. She has a sister, Kaitlin, but they're never been close and then there's her mother...she's almost thankful for the Hunger Games for giving her an opportunity to escape her. Her family used to be close, they used to be normal but then when Marissa turned 11, her mother began to train her in anticipation of the Games. Home wasn't a sanctuary anymore; it was a nightmarish training ground. She had friends too but they seemed content on reveling on the Games. Her fellow tribute, Luke Ward, had been her childhood boyfriend but here he was almost buzzing from the prospect of entering the arena; it really was a game to him.

Standing there at the opening ceremony, she feels sickened by the entire concept. To her mentors, to her stylists, to Luke, this all just one massive game to win. Getting the right look, the right personality, and the right tactics is all they talk about. Maybe that's how she should think as well, she wonders, maybe that will keep her alive but she can't shake the feeling this is wrong. Her mentor is confident and encouraging but even then she feels resigned to the fact that she's going to die, perhaps because to even try would be satisfying the Gamemakers but there's also the other reason - she has nothing to fight for. If she dies, everyone back home will still be okay; there are tributes, she knows, who carry their families and for whom, survival is imperative. If she won, she wouldn't deserve it.

When Marissa walks out in front of Capitol audience along with Luke, none of these emotions show. They've been replaced with the sweet smile the people know so well at District 1. She doesn't even have to try, her beauty, her natural elegance - it's effortless. The thought of something so innocent entering something as vicious as the arena is so tragically beautiful that the Capitol is already attached to her. Within minutes, a deafening applause fills the arena. The sponsors have already begun lining up.

The tributes from the remaining districts begin to arrive one after the other. Some receive a rather subdued response from the audience while others match the euphoria created by Marissa. She observes each tribute and each observation begins a new burst of disgust because these are the faces of the children who will die, all but one. She notes the sly, dark haired boy from District 2. _Oliver Trask_. She makes a mental note to stay away from him because something tells her if she was to die at his hands, it would be a painful death. There's something far too creepy about him. Then there's the tall, muscular boy from District 7 with tattoos that fly across his arms. _Kevin Volcholk_. He looks irrational, unpredictable, like he could snap her on impulse without a second thought. The girl from District 7 looks just as fierce. _Alex Kelly_. For a moment, Marissa wishes she could be like her, defiant and determined. Even the tiny girl from District 3, _Lindsay Gardner_, looked more put together than her. But that's how I'm supposed to be, Marissa reminds herself, innocent and fragile. It's what the Capitol want to see but it's everything Marissa wants not to be. There is so much she would like to be but she doesn't know how.

Soon, the stage fills up with the tributes. District 12 is last. Marissa eyes flick to the girl, registering the understated yet pretty features but before she can notice anything more, she's distracted by the boy who follows closely behind her. _Ryan Atwood_. His eyes are a deep blue, his hair deep blonde; the colours are so dazzling that they shine through even against the harsh lighting. The Capitol aren't as taken by him as she is and she wonders why because she's fixed on those soulful eyes that hold her in a heated gaze. He's seen her too and when she realises this, she gives him a smile, seemingly innocent to the cameras but ever so suggestive to him. The anthem begins and Marissa takes another moment to analyse him from the corner of her eye. He's a little short but he has an air of quite confidence that speaks louder than a larger figure ever could. The expression on his face is sure, outspoken. She can see the contempt in his eyes. His arms so defined and strong tense at the audience's applause and when he walks off the stage he doesn't bother hiding his disgust. Marissa Cooper is wholly captivated by the boy from the Seam.

Ryan and Theresa arrive at the training centre at 10 just like they're supposed but only about half of them have arrived. It's mainly the Careers - those tributes from the well-off districts who have trained for this their whole life - who haven't come. She's one of them, he thinks. He sighs inwardly when he realises just how much she has crept up on him. Ever since he saw the video of her reaping, he's been captivated by her and last night, her beauty had seemed even more astounding. She was unlike anyone he had ever met.

Just as he expected, she's one of the last tributes to walk side by side along with the rest of the Careers. Even the simplest of things like her walk seem breathtaking and as much as he tries, Ryan seems unable to shake of the sense of awe he has. He realises he is openly staring at her and before he can hide it, she turns to meet his gaze and give him an unassuming smile. The second smile in two days. When the officials at the Training Centre begin speaking, the only thing that possesses his attention is Marissa Cooper and the mysterious smiles she's been giving him. Smiles so sweet and free of any malice, Ryan has no idea what they imply?

He's broken out of his stupor when Theresa nudges him to let him know that training has begun and sure enough, the tributes begin to disperse to the various stations. His eyes follow Marissa walk over to the archery area and he wants to walk over there and talk to her but knows its bad idea and few minutes later, when he hasn't moved, Theresa drags him to the knots station.

"You should stay away from her. She's not like us Ry," Theresa tells him as they work their way through the various knots. His interest in Marissa hasn't gone unnoticed. "and she's with them anyway. The _careers_" The way she says the word careers is so hateful. Ryan wants to defend her, tell her she's not like them even though he knows nothing about. Even though he hates the careers too. Even though, a part of him fears she's right. So in the end, he decides to say nothing. A few minutes later, Theresa has finished all her knots but before she leaves, she gives him a warning glare.

He's surprised she finished so quickly whereas he still seems to be struggling with the second knot he tried. The instructor shows him how to do it again but he seems unable to put it together. He tries unraveling a tied knot instead but that seems equally impossible. He can't seem to concentrate, maybe because rather than trying to unravel the knot, he's trying to unravel the conflicted emotions inside him. He wants to approach, he wants to avoid her, he wants her to like him, he wants to hate her; a series of conflicted emotions play across his mind. He turns his head to try to find her in the room as if looking at her would help sooth his raging emotions. Confused, he returns back to his knot when he can't find her. His concentration falters even more until he hears the shy yet melodious voice next to him.

"You're doing it the wrong way. The right end goes through the left loop." he gives her a look of confusion while on the inside he petrified by the proximity of her presence. "Here, like this." she continues and demonstrates with a separate piece of rope. Ryan tracks the movement of her hands closely, trying to follow the various loops and turns but he seems distracted by the delicate contours of her hand. Eventually, after a few more demonstrations and practices, he's perfected the not.

"Thanks" he tells her and once again she gives him one of her mystifying smiles. The smile sends a burst of warmth run through his body and he can't stop himself from smiling back in response.

"I'm Marissa by the way." He's uncertain about what this all means because it really looks like she's trying to be friends and he knows there can be no friends in the arena. Allies who you can use and later abandon, yes. But friends because they're built on real emotions, emotions which you can't kill. He should have walked away then, tried to kill the connection that had formed so instantly between them. Instead, he returned her gesture.

"I'm Ryan, any other knots you can teach me?" he asks with a boyish grin.

"Yes, plenty actually." she says with a light laugh. They both know they should move on to the other stations but they would rather stay here together. They don't talk about anything of substance, they joke about the knots and she teases him about his poor skills. The truth is since she came and sat down next to him, the knots in his mind came undone. The longing to know her, to talk to her had finally been vanquished and his mind had settled back into concentration. The knots no longer proved to be challenge yet he kept up the appearance of a struggling student because it meant hearing her voice and watching her nimble fingers. As they approached the final knot, he feigned further ignorance. Marissa tried demonstrating it a few more times however her efforts seemed futile, so instead she moves her hand on top of his and guides his rope into numerous loops. The action takes both of them by surprise. Marissa who had never actively pursued anything in her life was overtaken by a sudden boldness, desperation to cement their connection. The touch of her fingertips sends a burst of warmth running through Ryan's body and soft flush rises to his cheeks. Her fingers dwell on his a little longer than they should, both keen to absorb the feel of each other's skin as though this will be their last moment of intimacy. When she lifts her fingers, she turns her eyes to his, holding his stare and silently asking him, _did you feel it? _But before he has a chance to reply, a voice booms from behind them.

"I would be pretty jealous right now, if he wasn't gay." Ryan and Marissa turn to see a visibly irritated Luke. Although it's been a year since Luke and Marissa broke, he still projects a sense of possessiveness over Marissa and it's something Marissa could never tolerate before and not now.

"Luke, go away. This has nothing to do with you." she says whilst standing up to face him. Ryan, who stands up to, decides it would be best for him to stay silent.

"You're wasting your time with him. You were supposed to practice with the weapons anyway." he retorts.

"I decided I didn't want to practice with the weapons. I wanted to practice knots instead."

"You're kidding me, right? C'mon lets actually get you to do something useful, something that might help keep you alive." Then, he grabs her by the arm in an attempt to drag her to knives and spears station.

"Luke, let go off me. You're jealous; I know for certain you don't care what happens to me." Her resistance just fuels his anger and his grip on her arm intensifies. Ryan noticing this finally decides to interject. The thought of this guy hurting Marissa suddenly quickens his temper.

"Let her go." He finally says, looking Luke square in the eyes. Luke maintains his hold but turns his anger to Ryan now that he had an opportunity to unleash it at him

"So he speaks finally." he says with a boisterous laugh. "Why don't you leave us alone? She doesn't need you, you can barely tie a knot. You're useless, just a dirty boy from the seam." Luke's eyes adopt a mean sneer, one that's pushing Ryan to fight but Ryan keeps calm until however Luke lets go off Marissa and his gaze strays to the deep pink marks imprinted on her skin. The marks which are like hand print. He's not sure whether it's the fact he hurt Marissa or whether it was his words or simply a combination of the two but within a few minutes, Ryan's closed the distance between them and his right hand crashes into Luke's face. Blood begins to trickle down Luke's nose and sadistic smiles forms across his face. There is finally cause to fight. He launches himself at Ryan pinning him to the ground and assaulting his face with his fists. In the background, Ryan can hear Marissa scream. He wonders who she's screaming for, him or Luke.

Marissa helplessly trying to pull Luke off but he just shakes her off. She watches Ryan getting battered and wonders why he isn't fighting back when he threw the first punch. Then she realises, tributes aren't supposed to fight until the Games have actually begun. It's against the rules. Ryan's probably remembered this and decide to hold off before he gets in even more trouble, she thinks. Marissa looks around in distress, desperately hoping that one of the other tributes will intervene and break up the fight. No one does.

Finally after Ryan's face is caked in blood do 4 peacekeepers arrive to pull Luke off Ryan. Marissa runs to a barely conscious Ryan's side and frantically searches his wrist for a steady pulse and sure enough she finds a beat, faint but definitely recognisable. The paramedics quickly take him away and although Marissa knows they'll fix him up right, she worries about the consequences of the fight. She keeps a steady eye on Luke to see if he's whisked away to a separate room by the Gamemakers. She watches all day; she sits with him at lunch, listens to him act the hero so she can be close enough to watch. Nothing happens. Then that means nothing has happened to Ryan either._ Right?_

Later that evening, Ryan walks into the dining hall. Marissa watches him walk past her; she notices the faint bruises that were bright red before but now slowly blending in with his skin. Even the cuts on his face have disappeared; the ability of the medicine in the Capitol has no bounds. He seems dejected but healthy, no signs of torture of punishment.

She wants to walk over and sit with him but something stops her. Her mentor has already warned her from talking to him away but that's not what stops her. She's supposed to make peace with Luke because he's supposed to be ally and Ryan's supposed to be the enemy. However sitting in the room with all the other tributes, Marissa can't help but feel that Ryan is the only person who's not an enemy. The only person she has ever met who has come close to knowing. The only person who _can_ know her. She tries to catch Ryan's eyes and when she finally does her spirits are deflated when she senses that the natural easiness between them in the training centre has been replaced by wary caution from Ryan. That's what stopped her.

Although, she's saddened by the distance that has set in, a wave of relief flushes through her body that he remains unharmed but mingled with the relief is a also sense of confusion. Last she remembered, the rules don't allow the Tributes hitting each other before the Arena. She's certain that Luke and Ryan broke the rules yet the Gamemakers have done nothing. Later she will realise how the Gamemakers have found another use for the pawns in their giant game because this year the Capitol won't just be watching the tributes kill each other, they will be watching the rise and ruin of a love story. The Hunger Games will be unforgettable, thanks to Ryan and Marissa.


End file.
